


Reprieve

by 93rdfragment



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, Jongin regales his tiny audience with Hrívë's legend of birthmarks and soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearteulips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteulips/gifts).



> Before you read this please be warned that this is part of Tracks in the Snow. If you have not read that, the setting and situation will be lost on you. This will also spoil you with some aspects of Tracks in the Snow.
> 
> To those who have read Tracks in the Snow, here is a happy little something I wasn't able to include. I hope you like it!

The late afternoon is as lackadaisical as always since the arrival of Lossëirin's seven guests. Jongin finds himself the busiest among his companions. They are all scattered about - some idly sitting and chatting while some poke their heads around the goings on of the townsfolk. It really isn't a surprise that the latter consists of Eunmi and Sungja. The two women have the energy and nosiness of probably five people.

A tug on his arm pulls his attention back to the numerous expectant faces before him. The children all look up with bright eyes and wide smiles that remind him of a certain person. He couldn't help his eyes from flickering to Kyungsoo who is only a little away from them. The sight of the other laughing at his friends almost makes him forget his name. Luckily enough, little hands force him to look back at his audience before any permanent memory loss sets in.

"Heru, story!" The girl, Dahee, holding his face pleads. Others join her until its a loud chorus that garners curious gazes and indulgent laughter. And a beautiful smile from Kyungsoo.

Jongin holds a grin of his own before attending to the little ones. "Okay. How would you like a story about..." His eyes flit across the surroundings before seeing the birthmark on Dahee's arm. His smile widens, "about the legend of birthmarks and soulmates?"

The excited gasp from Dahee and mesmerized look upon her birthmark make Jongin's heart swell with happiness. This innocent elation is the reason he surrounds himself with the children every afternoon. It's infectious. It's soothing. He clears his throat before his thoughts could go further. "Okay, everyone. We all know what to do when it is story time, right?"

Limbs go all over the place as the children scramble to form a semi-circle in front of him. It's a bit hard for him to stop using Endëmar's speech. But for his tiny audience - in both size and number - he does his best. From the corner of his eye, he sees the well-known quartet make their way to them. He waits until the new additions settle themselves in. It's hard to keep his exhilaration in check when Baekhyun and Chanyeol push Kyungsoo down to sit beside him while they and Jongdae sit with the children.

"So Jongin heru, what sort of story do you have for us this very merry day?" Chanyeol asks with an excited expression that almost hides the suggestive wag of eyebrows coupled with eyes moving back and forth between Jongin and Kyungsoo. Almost. Jongin feels his cheeks warm because Kyungsoo's friends are definitely not subtle at their attempts to get he and Kyungsoo together.

"Jongin heru will tell us about birthmarks!" Dahee's arms wave in the air. There are a couple of cheers from the others that follow. "Oh! And soulmates too."

"Soulmates." The conniving looks exchanged by Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol are as bright as Anar's light to Jongin and Kyungsoo. Jongin sends them a wary gaze.

Baekhyun's voice rings loud over the children's voices. "It will be too boring if it is just another story."

All eyes fall on Baekhyun then but Jongdae speaks up with his famous sly smile, "So let us make some changes to make it more exciting!"

"Let us all ask Jongin heru to use our names in the story!" Chanyeol finishes with a loud clap. Before long, Jongin gains himself numerous pleading eyes that he couldn't reject. Kyungsoo sighs beside him, making him turn a questioning gaze.

Kyungsoo bows his head slightly. "I apologize in behalf of my friends. As you know, they are rather knocked in the mind."

A short laugh leaves Jongin before he concedes to his beloved audience. "Alright then. I will have us as characters in the story."

Before he could say another word, however, Baekhyun quickly quips in. "Jongin heru and Kyungsoo must be the soulmates! Do you not think so, children? Look at them. Do they not look like a beautiful pair of soulmates who love each other dearly?"

"Everyone who says yes gets to climb on Chanyeol háno's back!" Jongdae's fast exclamation prevents either Jongin or Kyungsoo to protest. Soon, there's a chorus of 'Yes' and the three masterminds grin wickedly.

Just as Kyungsoo is about to stand up and most likely be violent towards his friends, Jongin places a hand on his arm. In the end, Kyungsoo settles back with a strained smile for the children to see. Jongin doesn't doubt the delay will make the punishment later any less severe. It might turn out to be more painful. He wouldn't stop Kyungsoo then.

"Okay, okay. Do you wish to hear the story or are we all going to shout the whole afternoon?" The question immediately hushes everyone. Jongin lets the silence last for a moment more before smiling. Everyone is clearly anticipating his words. His heart tumbles up and down upon Kyungsoo's expectant look. "Good. Now, this is the legend of how birthmarks came to be."

 

During a time when towns have yet to be established, people lived scattered all over Hrívë in small groups of families. Most of the land was scores of dense forests that hid wild creatures. Numbers of companions are kept to a minimum for mobility in the face of danger. However, that meant it was also difficult for people to find their love.

This living arrangement caused barely any contact between families. It was almost always by coincidence - in the midst of running from predators or of establishing another temporary home. That was how Jongin and Kyungsoo lived day to day and that was how they met. (Baekhyun is immediately hushed upon his squeal.)

It was the day after a particularly cold and harsh storm. Jongin was gathering the few belongings he had and some of the fur blankets his family used. They were going to relocate. The area was no longer suited to sustain them. Before any other storm could pass, they had to leave. Through the shimmering foliage of silmaldar leaves, they saw they sky clear enough for travel.

They made haste and walked for a good part of the day. Occasional rests were graced for Jongin's little sister, Dahee. (Dahee giggles at the mention of her name.) Eventually, they arrive upon a small clearing before Isil rose with her children. Jongin's mother and his two uncles explored the nearby area to gather woods and water. His father and his aunt hunted. He placed their makeshift beds in a circle as his three cousins dug out the ground in the middle for the fire. Dahee rested in a corner.

By the time Isil had risen, the woods that have been gathered were made into decent bed frames that would keep them above the snow-covered ground. Those unused were thrown into the hole to set the fire ablaze. The family of ten were happy to eat their fill after the arduous journey. Soon enough, their bodies were begging for a little rest. Jongin, Dahee, and his cousins all took to sleeping while the adults decided on who the first watcher was.

In the middle of the night, Jongin woke up to the feeling of thirst. He sat up to see that his mother was awake. Their eyes met and Jongin pushed himself to walk over to her. He managed to croak out 'Water' before clearing his throat. She grabbed the large crock and was surprised to find it almost empty. They might have been more thirsty than she had anticipated.

"I will gather more water." Jongin offered as he took the crock from his mother. He knew of her impending protest and spoke before she could. "I have already done it a few times, mother. There is no reason to worry."

"You are sleepy!" She hissed at him but he paid no heed. He drank the remainder of the crock's content and smiled bravely at her. Her brows furrowed. "If you are not back here when I have counted to five hundred..."

Her threat woke Jongin more than the refreshing feeling of water rushing past his throat. "If you are only counting to five hundred then the stream should not be so far away. I will be back soon, mother."

Jongin kissed her cheek and made his way to where she pointed the nearby stream was. The silmaldar leaves gave him enough light to make out the path before him. His sleepiness was fading with each step. He reached the stream soon enough. He was about to fill the crock with water when he realized that what he believed was a large stone was actually moving. The crock is dropped and his hand was on his sicil in a flash. But his cheek had already been wounded before he could drag his sicil across the other's skin.

("Oh no!" "Shh!")

"What do you want?" The threatening voice confirmed that the 'stone' was not a wild animal. Jongin relaxed his defensive stance a little but he was more than miffed.

"I should be asking you that. I only came here to get water and you attack me." Jongin could feel the steady flow of blood leaving his wounded cheek. It would take some time before it stopped and that was not good. He was also wasting his five hundred counts on this antagonistic person. But he really could not live this slight down.

The sicil pointed at Jongin lowered after a moment and he reluctantly lowered his own. The person, whose face he could only somewhat make out in the darkness, cleared their throat. "You snuck up on me." Jongin's angry retort was stuck in his throat when the other was quick to say, "But I do apologize. It was by instinct that I hurt you. How is your cheek?"

"I..." Jongin was not so sure how to reply at the sudden apology. He had not counted on one at all and had been preparing for a verbal sparring. Not to mention, he was most definitely unprepared for the other to step so close to him that they must be just a breath apart. His face was gently turned before he could take in more than wide eyes and plump lips.

(A muffled sound is all Baekhyun manages when Chanyeol covers his mouth.)

"It is still bleeding. Come."

Jongin found himself led to the bank of the stream with his head held down close to the water's surface. A cold and wet hand swiped at his cheek and made it sting. He hissed and would have directed his glare to the perpetrator but he was effectively held down. The other spoke in a more gentle manner this time. "I cannot make it less painful so please bear with it."

They remained silent with Jongin growing more and more curious about the boy. He was sure the other could be no older than he was. His mother's threat has flown down with the moving water as he wished to know about the other. When his cheek was deemed well cleaned, he sat up straight and turned to see the boy staring back at him. They might have stared at each other forever but Jongin remembered he had wounded the boy as well.

"Your hand." Jongin took the boy's hand and held onto it despite the other's reluctance. He returned the favor by cleaning the wound as well. "Stop protesting. I am returning your kind gesture so please sit still and let me."

At this, the boy relaxed. Jongin took a peek and found the other looking away deliberately. It confused him. And his curiosity rose the more he thought of the boy. "My name is Jongin. What is your name?"

It took some time before the boy answered. "Kyungsoo. I am assuming this is beyond what you said was returning my kind gesture."

Jongin felt embarrassed at being caught instantly. "It is. I am curious to know the name of the person who has both hurt and mended my face in such a short time."

"I have apologized." Kyungsoo looked both annoyed and abashed when Jongin glanced again. The latter was glad he could see Kyungsoo's facial expressions when they were this close. It was entertaining to see the changes.

"I accept your apology. I am sorry as well. I retaliated without much thought." Jongin wiped the cold water away from the back of Kyungsoo's hand one last time before letting go. Kyungsoo finally looked back at him again.

"I accept." Kyungsoo stood up and held a hand out to Jongin which the other took. ("Yes!" "Baekhyun!") They smiled at each other for the first time that night. Kyungsoo looked down to the forgotten crock. "You should get that water now. Your family is waiting, right?"

Jongin could feel the reluctance in his bones as he moved away from Kyungsoo and held the crock. "Yes. I guess your family is waiting for you too. Are you taking refuge near here?"

"Yes. You?" Kyungsoo watched as Jongin walked a little upstream and dipped the crock there. He heard a light huff when Jongin lifted the heavy thing back up. "Do you perhaps need help?"

The offer got a laugh from Jongin. "No but thank you. I am used to this even if it might not look like it. And yes, my family is quite near where we are."

They remained silent once more as Jongin stopped right in front of Kyungsoo. There seemed to be something they both wanted to say. It was Kyungsoo who first spoke. "We shall see each other in the morning again, then?"

"Morning," Jongin whispered before Kyungsoo's words dawned on him. His lips stretched to a wide smile that he saw Kyungsoo return. "In the morning, yes."

"I will see you then, Jongin. Take care of your wound." Kyungsoo placed his hand over Jongin's. And then he was off before Jongin could savor the moment. The silhouette soon vanished between the trunks of the trees. Jongin mourned the short affair while he walked back to his mother. He arrived at the count of seven hundred and eighty-nine and got smacked six times for dilly-dallying.

The two met again in the morning like they had promised. With Anar's light, they saw how beautiful each was. They could not help but think the other must have been sent by the heavens. (Jongin and Kyungsoo glance at each other at the same time.) Kyungsoo held Jongin's cheek with a remorseful expression. Jongin smiled in return.

"I do not mind if it leaves a mark. It was by your beautiful hand." Jongin placed his hand above Kyungsoo's. He let his fingers skim across the pale skin. But they met raised and tender skin. It was his turn to look remorseful. "Your once beautiful hand that is. I have sinned and tainted it."

Kyungsoo laughs softly. "And I say your words back to you. I do not mind if it leaves a mark. It was by your beautiful hand."

(Jongdae coughs violently, only to be hushed.)

The whole morning was spent with each other. By noon, their parents came to fetch them and were introduced. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Dahee. By night, Jongin's family now had four more companions. Knowing eyes followed the pair as they sat close and whispered to each other. Their parents had their own conversation. Jongin and Kyungsoo fell asleep beside each other underneath the soft whispers of swaying leaves.

Time became inconsequential to Jongin and Kyungsoo. Days and nights held no other meaning than moments to be spent with each other. Aside from the responsibilities they had to their families, of course. It was already inevitable for them to become lifelong companions like their parents. They loved each other. (Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol fall over themselves in a fit of giggling.)

The large family lived comfortably as they moved from one place to another. They have yet to encounter another family again in those following months. In that time, Jongin and Kyungsoo have shown their love to each other in ways only lifelong companions do. (The giggling turns into full laughter until Kyungsoo expertly throws snowballs into their mouths.)

Happy and peaceful were their days. However, life is never only happiness. A time came when Kyungsoo was by himself at a river. While he washed his face and hands, there came the sound of footsteps. He turned around and waited for whoever or whatever it was to come out. His hand that held onto his sicil dropped upon the sight of a pretty girl stumbling into the open area.

"Are you alright?" He walked cautiously towards the girl who stared in wide-eyed silence. "Where is your family? Do you need help?"

Kyungsoo was startled by the girl running to him and holding his hands tightly in her own. "Be with me. Live with me. I will love you dearly."

(There is a collective gasp from the children...)

"No!" There was no hesitation in Kyungsoo's word and actions. He pulled his hands roughly away from her and stepped back until they were far, far apart. "I do not know what is going on with you but I love another. Goodbye."

(...and then relieved sighs and cheers come after.)

It was not the first time someone had made such advances towards Kyungsoo before. But it was his first since meeting and staying with Jongin. He relayed the event to his love. Jongin felt a tiny worry in his heart yet smiled for Kyungsoo in reassurance. "It will be fine, Kyungsoo. Is it not romantic to profess our devotion to each other to strangers trying to court you?"

Romantic was not the only thing it was. It was tiring and quickly becoming annoying. Each encounter with other people and families always led to either Kyungsoo or Jongin being courted. No matter if they lovingly held each other or looked every bit the lifelong companions they were, it seemed their appearances preceded everything else. Their beauty seemed to captivate others to the point of blind actions.

It grew the most frustrating when strangers started to tell them that it was because they bore no indication of belonging to anyone. Those comments angered Kyungsoo and Jongin. Were they not obvious enough with their love? Their families could offer no explanation to the queer events surrounding the two. And so, Kyungsoo and Jongin prayed to the heavens for a way to solve their predicament.

More time passed with things unchanging. Then a day came when the passivity of strangers became aggression. It happened when Kyungsoo and Jongin were taking a stroll near their temporary home as their family played and lounged. A young man came rushing to them and proclaimed enchanting words to Jongin. It made Kyungsoo squeeze Jongin's hand tightly and Jongin sighed.

"Stop. Can you not see I am with my love already? Go back to your family." Jongin led Kyungsoo away from the man without waiting for a reply. He wanted to spend time with Kyungsoo in peace.

But a shout caused them both to stop walking. "Fight me for his love!"

Outrage and indignation burned inside Kyungsoo for who was this person to demand him to fight for what was already and always will be his. He turned around to glower at the naive face. "Jongin loves me. He will always love me. Now go and leave us."

"I will not stand down! Prove that you are worthy of his love!" A sicil was pointed at Kyungsoo. The sight made him shake in silent and contained fury. But he was not going to be swayed with such insolent behavior.

Kyungsoo raised his head to look down on the man. "I know I am worthy of his love. He knows he is worthy of my love. What are you worthy of as you threaten the one who Jongin loves?"

"I am worthy of him!" The man ran to Kyungsoo, face painted with the determination to hurt.

("Oh no!" "Kyungsoo háno look out!" Some of the children hide behind their hands.)

This made Kyungsoo push Jongin away and hold his own sicil. He blocked the attack and pushed his aggressor away. As the man stumbled back, Kyungsoo took the opportunity to make sure the man ended up on the ground. He stole the other's sicil in the process and pressed both blades upon the quivering neck.

"Do you think I am not skilled in hunting? I will take your sicil so you may no longer put others in danger. You should be careful with the paths you tread." The sicili leave the neck unscathed. However, Kyungsoo has surely left a fearsome impression upon the disgraceful stranger.

("Well now that sounds like our Kyungsoo.")

The lifelong companions walked away hand in hand after Kyungsoo safely tucked away the sicili. It was silent between them for a while until Jongin stops them. Kyungsoo looked puzzled as Jongin bent down to pick up something he could not see. Jongin smiled as he straightened back up and tucked a bundle of small violet flowers behind Kyungsoo's ear.

"There. Now you look less frightening. Will you not smile for me, my strong and beautiful Kyungsoo?"

(Baekhyun is not the only one who squealed this time - almost everyone did.)

Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin's words. He did tend to look rather scary when he was displeased. He laughed softly after Jongin kissed him. "I wish there was something to prove that we love each other and are solely devoted to each other."

"Well, I might be able to help with that."

They jumped at the sound of a man's voice and turned to see a beautiful man before them in dark robes. What truly surprised them was the man's hair which was glowing silver like the silmaldar leaves all around them. At that moment, Kyungsoo and Jongin knew this was no ordinary man but someone powerful and magical.

("A Varya! A Varya!")

Indeed, the man was Cemen, Varya of the earth. Cemen smiled as the two before him kneel down and bow their heads. "Rise please."

It was with much hesitation that Kyungsoo and Jongin stood up once more. They exchanged nervous glances at each other. There was no reason they could think of to be visited by someone from the heavens. Jongin dared to ask, "What is it you wish of us, honorable being?"

"I am Cemen and I have been witness to your constant struggles within my forests. Your patience is admirable. I wish to reward you with an answer to your prayers." The voice with which Cemen spoke was much like the whispers of the silmaldar leaves as they fluttered with the wind. It was calming.

Jongin and Kyungsoo felt the heavy burden upon their shoulders lift. They smiled in unadulterated glee and held each other's hand tighter. Kyungsoo spoke in overflowing emotion, "Thank you very much, kind and merciful Cemen."

The happiness and relief that Kyungsoo and Jongin felt could not be deterred with Cemen's approach. They stood in excitement as Cemen drew near and placed his hand on Jongin's cheek and his other on Kyungsoo's hand. The pale and seemingly glowing hands were warm as they touched Jongin's and Kyungsoo's skin.

It was barely a moment before Cemen moved away. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo's hand as Kyungsoo looked at Jongin's cheek. There on each was a mark that seemed to be half a flower. Cemen's voice broke their surprise.

"Those shall be symbols that you are meant for each other. You are, as what Nuru would call, soulmates. Is it not quite peculiar that Jongin would choose the flowers that represent devotion to give to you, Kyungsoo?" Cemen laughed and it sounded utterly pleasant to the ears. "Life is mysterious, is it not? And so, in honor of both of you, I shall grant soulmates marks to bear that they belong to each other."

Songs of praises could not even begin to express the gratefulness Kyungsoo and Jongin felt then and always in their lives. Whoever they encounter would now have the physical proof they always tried to find. There was no longer any question to their love. The marks across their skin were kissed each morning and each night with as much wonder as when they first received them. Their life was not always peaceful but it was definitely happy. Even in their passing and life in the heavens with Cemen whom they continued to thank.

 

"That is how birthmarks came to be. They are halves to a whole. They are a way to find who your soulmate is and to show the world that they are." Jongin finishes the story with a bow of his head. There are claps all around and excited murmurs. Dahee looks at her birthmark in curious wonder.

"You know they will now try to find their so-called soulmates or be disappointed that they have no birthmarks." Kyungsoo pokes Jongin's side in mild admonishment. "You and your stories."

Laughter escapes Jongin. He raises a brow at Kyungsoo. "I thought you liked my stories."

"I do. I simply think that the children are incapable of understanding that your stories are not always true." Kyungsoo's point is proven by the predicted disappointment in the tiny conversations. He rolls his eyes as his three friends join in. "I also think that tangible proofs of love hold little meaning. Why must there be such things in the first place?"

Jongin stares at Kyungsoo's expression. He could understand the curiosity that the Jongin in the story felt towards the Kyungsoo in the story. He feels it now. Kyungsoo is so full of surprises and questions. Sometimes, they're questions that even Jongin had not thought of. "It must be akin to giving gifts to the one you love. You love them and so wish that, by giving them something, their love is not only remembered in their words but in the things that the person will constantly see."

"It makes sense." Kyungsoo's eyes gaze around him and Jongin wishes they could look at him again. As if by some miracle, Jongin's wish is fulfilled. Kyungsoo smiles, "I still believe that moments together are more important than trinkets. You can blame my parents."

The ending comment makes Jongin laugh. Yes, it isn't so surprising that Kyungsoo would believe that when his parents live by those words. Jongin admits that he admires Kyungsoo's parents and their relationship. He has yet to experience such a marvel as love. His eyes take in the content demeanor of his companion. And he thinks it might come poking him soon.

"I would like a love like your parents have."

Kyungsoo smiles even brighter. "I do too."

Yes. Love might be right ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for Ate Addie. HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I love you lots. You know that, right? I hope this made your day even a little bit happier. <3


End file.
